


Insults

by angelus2hot



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Fluff, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara says the one thing Mal refuses to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insults

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Insults  
>  **Fandom:** Firefly  
>  **Pairing:** Mal/Inara  
>  **Type of Spanking/Implement:** mention(hairbrush)  
>  **Team:** Scifi  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** Inara says the one thing Mal refuses to take.  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** none  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“I regret the day I came aboard this bucket of rust!” With those last words Inara turned and walked away.

Mal’s mouth hung open in shock. It was one thing for her to insult him, that was fine he could take it but 

she’d insulted his ship and there wasn’t any call for that.

He walked into her shuttle without permission. “You insulted Serenity. You need a spanking.” He reached 

for the hairbrush lying on the table and sat down on her bed.

“You can’t be serious.”

He quickly pulled her down onto his lap. “I’m always serious, dong ma?”


End file.
